Eres un buen amigo
by Maximilian de Orchestra
Summary: Una adaptación literaria sobre uno de los momentos mas nobles sobre ésta apasionante historia.


Eres un buen amigo

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_

Esa era la única pregunta que se hacía mentalmente un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años envuelto en un extraño pero interesante traje de cuero con colores café y gris. Daniel Dreiberg, sacado del retiro de súper-héroe, volvió a adoptar el nombre del Vigilante conocido como _Nite Owl _al haber sido advertido por un viejo compañero sobre un posible complot contra todos aquellos que alguna vez se pusieron una máscara sobre su rostro y combatieron el crimen; al principio no lo creyó, pero las señales de que algo iba mal se iban haciendo más evidentes. Ahora Daniel rompía el acostumbrado silencio de aquél enorme sótano por el sonido de los ajustes que le hacía a su vieja nave Arquímedes, mientras intentaba comprender lo ocurrido recientemente.

Han pasado varios minutos desde que Jon Osterman, conocido mundialmente como el asombroso _Dr. Manhattan_, se llevara a la antigua amiga y reciente amante de Dreiber, Laurie Juspeczyk alias _Silk Spectre; _eso bastaba para que el nuevo _Nite Owl _estuviera preocupado, nervioso, pero sin lugar a dudas…malhumorado.

El hombre con traje y capa se movía de un lugar a otro buscando la herramienta necesaria para completar los ajustes y modificaciones de la nave, maldiciéndose en silencio cuando se equivocaba; arrojó al suelo la herramienta errónea y tomó con paciencia la que necesitaba. Tal acción provocó un gruñido de su acompañante haciendo que Dan internamente se percatara de su presencia. De momentos miraba de reojo a su antiguo socio, _Rorschach,_ quien permanecía sentado sobre unas escaleras totalmente quieto como si fuera una estatua; Daniel continuó su trabajo ignorando el gruñido del enmascarado con manchas cambiantes.

Pero en realidad su nave estaba completamente reparada del daño ocasionado durante la fuga de la prisión; si estaba haciendo algunos ajustes de más era realmente para mantener su mente ocupada en algo, para poder distraerse de los hechos que realmente le importaban; pero sin importar el esfuerzo, la mente de éste héroe disfrazado no podía evitar hacerse las preguntas que más temía.

_¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Le dirá Laurie…sobre lo nuestro? ¿Si es así, qué pensará Jon? ¿Cómo va a tomarlo el hombre más poderoso del universo? _El único pensamiento que podía ayudar a Dan a alcanzar algo parecido a la tranquilidad era que al _Dr. Manhattan _no se le conocía por ser violento. Pero otra vez Dan no pudo evitar especular lo peor, ya que en el tiempo que tuvo de conocer personalmente a Jon, supo a simple vista que él no estaba muy bien emocionalmente, _Supongo que yo también estaría traumado si mi cuerpo fuera hecho añicos y tener que sobrevivir por medio de átomos para ir reconstruyéndote lentamente_, se dijo mentalmente el disfrazado. Un pensamiento más lo asaltó…_y no olvidemos lo que sucedió en Vietnam_; Daniel recuerda como Blake, _The Comedian, _hacia algunos comentarios riéndose sobre como Jon hacía explotar a los soldados enemigos, _si calmado podía matar a tantas personas, enojado podría…podría… _Dan no supo qué contestarse inmediatamente mientras aguantaba la respiración, _¡Demonios! Podría quitar el oxígeno a mi alrededor, convertir mi sangre en ácido, volver mis órganos excremento, quitarme todos mis miembros célula por célula, y tele-transportar lo que quede de mi al sol…_

—¿Cuánto más? —preguntó Rorschach secamente sacando a Dan de sus pensamientos.

—…No es tan fácil como parece —respondió seriamente alejando todos esos pensamientos para volver en lo que estaba.

—Perdemos el tiempo. Cosas por hacer. Necesitamos volver a las calles. Indagar más en el asunto sobre el asesino de héroes…

_Ahí va otra vez, ¿Por qué demonios no escucha? _Se dijo mentalmente Dan mientras suspiraba, _¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?_

—¿Y qué pasa si no se trata de un asesino de héroes? Concuerdo en que sucede algo extraño, pero es mucho más grande de lo que pensábamos —dijo Dan seriamente a su compañero—. Blake fue asesinado porque descubrió un complot contra Jon. Sabía más de lo que debía. Y a ti te incriminaron porque no quitabas el dedo del renglón, ¿no lo entiendes Rorschach? Aquí pasa algo mucho más grande que un "asesino de héroes"; no los atacaron por ser enmascarados…

Durante todas las palabras del Vigilante con traje de búho, _Rorschach_ se mantuvo totalmente quieto mirando en dirección a su interlocutor; hizo una pequeña pausa, y sin mostrar emoción alguna, dijo con su áspera voz:

—¿Y Veidt?

Los ojos de Daniel se abrieron ante la sorpresa de que se le pasara por alto aquel detalle; tenía entendido que Adrian, antiguo vigilante llamado _Ozymandias _no estaba realizando ninguna investigación, aunque realmente no estaba muy seguro. Miró hacia el suelo pensando en aquello, pero en eso Rorschach aprovechó para hablar:

—Te lo dije. Debemos seguir rastro asesino, debemos ver contactos del inframundo, estrujar gente; dame meñique de hombre y te dará información.

Daniel volvió a suspirar para sus adentros; realmente le molestaba que este sujeto no lo escuchara ni por dos segundos; él veía complots, asesinato y delincuencia donde no lo había. Siempre haciendo lo que él quisiera. Y lo peor de todo, y Daniel lo sabe muy bien, es que nunca admitiría su error; su odio por el crimen es mucho más grande que la supuesta "amistad" que ellos han tenido, _¿Cómo fue que me junté con este tipo? _Se preguntó _Nite Owl _mentalmente, y recordó que el enmascarado lo hacía simplemente por su tecnología, no por hacer un amigo. Eso enfureció a Daniel, porque aunque _Rorschach _no era tan cercano como lo es Hollis Mason, el primer _Nite Owl, _pensó que con el tiempo éste se mostraría con más confianza y amabilidad hacia él, _Dale tiempo me dije _pensó internamente; y lo que lo enfurecía aún mas era que no podía culparlo. Esa furia contenida fue lo que impulsó a Dan a atacar al vigilante enmascarado con una ironía poco habitual en él:

—Claro, ¿Por qué no elegimos nombres del directorio? —luego de eso le dio la espalda volviendo a los ajustes, ya ajustados, de su nave.

_Rorschach _al escuchar tal expresión se quedó mirando a su antiguo socio; aunque la máscara impedía ver cualquier gesto del tipo, debajo de ella se podía ver a un Walter Kovacs con una expresión cercana al desconcierto, _¿Ahora bromea? ¿En un momento así? ¿En qué está pensando? Bromas innecesarias, sólo pierden el tiempo, _se dijo mentalmente el pelirrojo; el ultimo tipo que le hizo una broma así lo encontraron con el cuello roto, las costillas rotas, las piernas rotas y todos los dedos de sus manos hechas pedazos. No le gustaban las bromas, y Dan lo sabía; era el único que sabía cosas de él. Rápidamente le respondió a su compañero:

—¡Olvidaste cómo hacíamos las cosas, Daniel! Ahora divagas mucho tiempo. Te has vuelto blando, confiado…sobre todo con las mujeres.

—¡Oye no, ya basta! ¡Ahora escúchame bien! ¡Ya me harte de eso!

La iracunda reacción de Daniel hizo que el rostro debajo de la máscara con manchas cambiantes denotara sorpresa:

—¡Dios! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, _Rorschach? _—dijo Dan casi gritando. La furia en él se hacía más grande—. ¡Vives al margen de la gente, y cuando los necesitas te la pasas insultándolos! ¡Y nadie se queja porque creen que eres un maldito lunático!

_¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser tu amigo?_

El tipo con traje y capa calló de súbito dejando las palabras flotando entre ellos. El enmascarado se mantuvo quieto mientras Dan caminó cerca de Arquímedes dándole la espalda a su antiguo compañero; la tensión inundo el lugar entre ambos vigilantes. Una parte de Dan se sentía mal por haberle dicho eso a su amigo, pero sabía de antemano que era esa la verdad, _¿Cómo lo tomará? Seguramente se levantará y se irá, me insultará, o simplemente gruñirá, _pensaba Daniel quieto como una estatua. _Rorschach _por otro lado estaba lidiando con nuevas emociones con las cuales nunca se había familiarizado, porque desde que era niño aprendió a alejarse de sus emociones, porque aprendió a la mala que aquello era signo de debilidad; también le hacía sentirse semejante al resto de la humanidad, al resto de los seres humanos crueles y egoístas que dejaban morir gente inocente ante sus propios ojos; por eso usaba su máscara, para no ser como ellos y ser algo más. Sin embargo, en este momento estaba lidiando con cosas que no entendía y que venían de su interior, _¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué siento esta presión en el pecho y esta tensión en los brazos? ¿Miedo? ¿Culpa? No, no puedo…aunque…no puedo evitarlo, ¿Dolor? No, no soy débil como para sentir dolor…pero…sé que tiene razón, ¿Realmente piensa así de mí? ¿Realmente me considera su amigo? Yo no tengo amigos…aunque Daniel ha sido…amable…el único que ha sido amable conmigo…_

Los pensamientos de _Rorschach_ se vieron súbitamente cortados por el largo suspiro que lanzó Dan antes de girarse hacia el enmascarado y mirarlo con aire triste; Daniel se había arrepentido:

—Yo… —dudó por un momento, pero al final continuó hablando—. Mira, lo siento, yo…no debí decirlo hermano…

Para sorpresa de Dan, _Rorschach _se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta colocarse justo frente a él. Se quedaron quietos por un momento sin decir nada; Walter alzó la mano en señal de ofrecimiento:

—Daniel…eres un buen amigo…

La expresión de confusión que tenía Dan por el gesto de su compañero fue aún mayor al escuchar esas palabras. Alzó la mano lentamente y la unió con la de _Rorschach _en un amable apretón:

—Siento…que a veces sea difícil —dijo tranquilamente el enmascarado. Daniel lo miró comprensivamente.

—Olvídalo…todo está bien —dijo soltándose—. Bueno…vamos allá; aún hay mucho que hacer amigo.

—Vamos pues…_amigo_.

Daniel sonrió al escuchar llamarlo así, y aunque no pudiera notarlo, debajo de la máscara de _Rorschach, _en el rostro de Walter también se formó una sonrisa.


End file.
